Magnetic -- NejixTenten
by TheStorySoFar55
Summary: Neji Hyuga lived in a confusing world that was ruled by destiny. All of that changes once he falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Little Talks_

Neji Hyuga had grown up with the perception that he couldn't change his destiny. Having been ostracized from the rest of his clan, Neji grew up alone and filled with rage. Not just at his family, but at the world and his fate. At a young age, he went on to become a ninja to complete the destiny that was laid out for him. However, he didn't know that his ultimate destiny was to fall in love.

Neji had passed the Genin exam with flying colours and was placed on Team Gai along with fellow Shinobi, Rock Lee and Kunoichi, Tenten. The three sat in an open field outside of Maito Gai's home and training ground. _Boy, was Gai-sensei eccentric_, Neji thought to himself. They tuned out their new sensei awhile ago. Well, except for Rock Lee. As Gai went on and on about the power of youth and what not, Neji couldn't help but notice Tenten.

There was something about her that he was attracted to, but couldn't figure it out. He remembered seeing her in his classes, but never really got the chance to talk to her. She was gorgeous, for one. Her brunette hair sat in buns gracefully on the top of her head. She obviously did not try to impress anyone with her looks, but Neji was really impressed. He noticed her big, brown eyes looking over at him. Noticing that he had been staring, he quickly turned away from her. Tenten looked away, still smiling.

After the new team had completed their team exercise, Neji sat alone in a nearby tree and watched the sun set. "Room for one more?" he heard a voice ask. He looked over to see Tenten crouching next to him. "Oh, uh yes. Here, sit." He said quietly. Tenten sat next to him and played with her hands. "So that was pretty boring, right?" She asked. Neji smirked and scoffed. "Yeah, tell me about it." Tenten laughed. "So, you're a part of the elite Hyuga clan, huh?" Neji nodded and turned to her. "What about you?" he asked. Tenten looked down. "I live alone," she said, "I was abandoned as a child and was raised by my grandmother. She died not too long ago. I don't really no what my _true_ powers are. But until I figure out my real strengths I can control weapons." Neji looked down. _Great, _Neji thought to himself, _you blew it. _"Don't feel bad," Tenten insisted, "everything's fine. I like living alone. It's liberating."

The two talked until the moon was high in the sky. Tenten stood up. "I'd better get going," she said, "I have some things I need to get done before tomorrow." Neji stood up and the two hopped down from the tree. "Well, it was nice getting to know you." Neji said. "Likewise," Tenten smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Neji Hyuga." Neji smiled back at her. "Until tomorrow, Tenten."

Neji got home late that night. Since the majority of the clan members weren't immediate family, other than his late father's siblings, they didn't really care when or if he got home. Neji cleaned himself up and laid in bed. He kept thinking about Tenten. She was smart, beautiful, strong and daring. He liked that in a person. He rolled over onto his side and fell asleep. Still thinking about his new found friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Breaking the Habit_

The missions that Team Gai had were more difficult than the average Genin should have to face. The majority of the Teams sent their squads on D-Rank missions. However, Team Gai normally had B or C-Ranked missions. They were exhausted after every mission, but they knew that each task would make them stronger in the process. Neji and Rock Lee often butted heads and Tenten acted as the big sister. However, as they got closer, they knew that they would become stronger as a whole and the best of friends.

The Chunin exams were coming, but Gai withheld the exams from his team. "The Chunin exams are a life or death task," their sensei informed, "only the strongest make it. Which is why I want to train you further. So for next year, you will not only survive, but you will have a greater chance of becoming Chunin." Neji was enraged that he had to wait, but he didn't want his anger to emerge in front of his teammates. Neji got up from the team meeting and headed for the door. "Neji, where are you going?" his sensei asked. Neji stopped and turned around. "I just need to be alone." Gai saw the anger and pain in his translucent eyes and let him leave.

To put it lightly, Neji was pissed. He went into the woods where he trained and practiced until he caused collateral damage to his body. His arm, leg and hands were covered in deep cuts, blood and gashes. He gritted his teeth and fought through the pain until he couldn't bare it anymore. He slumped under a tree and stared at his hands. He began to shake and started to tear up. He felt as if he failed his father. He buried his face into his knees and cried.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and he looked up. He saw no one. "Byakugan." he whispered to himself. Tenten was spotted immediately. He saw her and slowly stopped his jutsu. Tenten emerged from behind a bush and walked over to him. "Neji," she asked, "are you okay?" Neji didn't say a word. She sat down in front of him. "What happened to you?" she asked. Neji wiped his eyes and a little blood smudged onto his cheek. Tenten frowned and opened her pack. Multiple vials of medicine and rolls of bandages rested in her pack ready to be used. She began to clean and stitch up his wounds. The pain was unbearable, but at the same time he was glad she came to his aid.

Tenten was ready to wrap up his body in bandages. "I need you to take off your shirt." She said assertively as she blushed. Neji's face turned pink as he took off his shirt. She wrapped his arms, chest and legs in clean bandages. After she finished, he quickly put his shirt back on. "Thank you." He said still blushing. "Yeah.. No problem." She said as she blushed. The two stood there silently for awhile. "Why did you leave the meeting?" She finally asked. _No, not this question_, he thought, _anything but this. _Neji sat down and Tenten followed. "I feel like I failed my father." Tenten looked at him. "Why? I'm sure if you told him why he would-"

"My father's dead." he interrupted. The two sat there silently for awhile. Neji regained his composure and told her the story of his family, the caged bird and of his father's death. Tenten sat there dumbfounded. "I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered. Neji shook his head. "It's fine. Just... Just don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked. Tenten nodded and helped him up. Tenten looked down and then hugged him tightly. Neji hesitated and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her shoulder and hugged her tighter. They eventually let go of each other. Tenten wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise." She said with a smile. Neji gave her a small smile. "Thank you," he said, "I've never told anyone." Tenten smiled. "You are a man of few words, Neji Hyuga." Neji smirked and stared at her for awhile. "What?" she asked confused. "Nothing." he said as he looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Fly Away_

Fall had ended and winter began rather quickly. Gai postponed their training until the spring had arrived. "Make sure you guys train while you have this break," he said, "you don't want to be out of shape for the spring!" he said as he flashed his cheesy smile. They huddled in his actual home (he lived in the tent during the spring and summer) until the meeting was over.

The three of the new friends walked to Tenten's spacious home to get tea and coffee and to watch the snow fall. They all had become close friends, almost like siblings. They loved and fought each other like siblings and protected each other. Lee's appearance had done a complete 180. He was now Gai sensei's mini me. "Lee," Neji said as he sipped his tea. Lee looked up at him, expecting a criticism. "Yes?" he asked. "Remember when I said you were a failure when we were first a group?" Lee frowned at the memory. "Yes, what about it?" he asked. Neji sighed. "Well, I'm sorry. You aren't a failure. You are stronger than ever before." Lee grinned at Neji's approval and continued to eat the rice Tenten had prepared.

Lee left to go home some hours later and Tenten and Neji left to take a walk. As the sun began to set, Neji stared up at the sky. _There are no more birds, _he thought to himself. Tenten stopped walked and looked over at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Neji stopped looking at the sky and looked over at Tenten. "No," he said quietly, "everything's fine." Secretly, Neji wished he could be free like the birds. To come and go as they pleased and to just be... well... free. However, he did feel free with Tenten. Her presence was so liberating and breath taking. He liked her. He liked her a lot and didn't know how he was able to control his emotions around her. He kept his cool, collective and somewhat boring demeanor in order to keep his friendship and secret admiration for the beautiful brunette.

The two continued to walk until they stopped to sit in front of a frozen pond. Tenten shivered and Neji wrapped his cloak around her. Tenten smiled and curled up closer to him. Neji felt his face burn. His heart began to race and he couldn't get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to kiss her. Tenten looked up at him. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." Tenten placed her hand on his forehead. "You feel warm." Neji's face turned bright red. "No, no I'm fine don't worry." Tenten smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Neji let out a sigh of relief.

The moon was up in the sky and Neji didn't notice that Tenten had fallen asleep. Neji picked her up and carried her back to her house. He pulled back the heavy quilt on her bed and tucked her in. He couldn't help but look at her sleeping. She was effortlessly beautiful even when she slept. Neji bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Trying not to seem like a stalker, he left and locked the door for her. He stared up at the dark sky as the snow fell from the sky. It looked like diamonds falling from a velvet sky. It was beautiful. He remembered him and his father going out into the fields at night to watch the stars in the summer and then the snow falling in the winter. He began to tear up at the memory. He wiped his eyes and made his way home.

The next morning Neji woke up to see his uncle sitting in the chair close to his bed. Neji loathed his uncle and his cousin Hinata. "We've been wondering where you've been lately." Neji got up and tried to make his way to the door. "You've been with that Tenten girl, haven't you?" Neji stopped in his tracks and turned around. "How on Earth did you know?" His uncle shrugged. "You remind me of your father. He was always-"

Neji punched the wall and cut him off, "YOU'RE THE LAST DAMN PERSON TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM." His uncle sighed and didn't get up. "I know," he said softly, "and I regret it every day." Neji felt himself go limp.

"Your father wasn't only my brother, but he was my best friend. I know we both had different destinies. He hated his destiny with a burning passion. Sometimes I wish you and your father weren't subjected to it. Maybe he would still be alive. I feel so much guilt because of what I did. You remind me so much of your father and when I see you I regret my actions every day."

Neji rested his head against the wall and started to cry. His uncle got up and patted his shoulder and made his way out of the room. He was left alone to cry until he couldn't produce anymore tears. He didn't want to talk to anyone, just Tenten. He got dressed and left the house without saying a word to his uncle or his cousins. He made his way to Tenten's house and knocked on the door. He heard stumbling and a sleepy Tenten opened the door. She was still wearing the close from yesterday and her hair was a mess. "Oh gosh, Neji! I look ridiculous. I wasn't expecting anyone." Neji smirked and continued to look down. Tenten looked at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Neji shrugged. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. Tenten took out the bessy buns in her hair. "Of course! Come in, come in!"

Neji entered the house as Tenten brushed her hair and gave him a cup of coffee. Neji confided in her about what happened that morning. Tenten decided to cheer him up by putting in one of her favorite movies. They sat on the floor of her home and enjoyed themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Butterflies_

The town of Konoha had thawed and everything was in full bloom. Team Gai were last of the Genin left from the previous year. The other teams had either become Chunin or didn't make it past the Chunin exams. The new group of teams had just been initiated and split up in order to train for the Chunin exams. This meant that Team Gai would show the other rookie teams how strong they had become. Neji hadn't been more excited for anything in his life. Him and Tenten trained day in and day out for the upcoming exams.

After a long day of training, the two napped in the sun. Neji sat up after awhile, still sore from the day before. He looked over at Tenten who was still sound asleep. He couldn't but stare at her while she slept. He remembered that night in the winter and he thought she was as beautiful as she was when she was awake. She eventually woke up and rolled over until she felt like sitting up. "Oh God, I'm so sore." She groaned. Neji silently stood up and helped her up on the way. "You want to go get something to each and relax?" he asked her. She blushed as her stomach began to growl. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two made their way to Ichiraku Ramen and ate with Naruto Uzumaki. Although Neji found him exceedingly annoying, there was something interesting about him that he wanted to get to know him better. The only thing he really knew about him was that he harbored the Nine Tailed Fox within him. Other than that, there was an element of loneliness that he could relate to.

After they ate, the two took a walk through the relatively busy town. "I've always loved this time of year," Tenten said, "it's so beautiful, romantic, carefree..." Neji smiled at her and nodded. _Romantic_. That word replayed in his mind while they walked and admired the springtime. The two sat under a cherry tree that was teaming with blooming flowers. Butterflies fluttered around the two and they admired the beautiful spectacle. "Do you think we'll make it this year," she asked, "I mean, not just surviving, but becoming Chunin." Neji looked at her. "I think there's a strong possibility." A white butterfly landed on Neji's nose. He didn't swat it away, just stared at it. Tenten laughed. "Looks like you have a friend." Neji smirked and let the butterfly crawl onto his finger. He carefully moved his finger and the butterfly crawled onto Tenten's nose. Tenten laughed and watched the butterfly crawl until it flew away. Neji smiled a genuine smile. Tenten grinned, "you know how to smile!" She said excitedly. Neji closed his eyes, still smiling. "Humph." he muttered. Tenten playfully nudged him.

The two went their separate ways and prepared for the Chunin exams, which began the next day. Neji sat in his room and stared out the window. The half moon sat in the sky and petals from the blooming trees danced in the air as the wind blew. The word still replayed in his mind throughout the night. _Romantic. _

The next morning Tenten, Neji and Lee walked together into the crowded classroom for the beginning of the exam. Neji looked over at Tenten. "You ready for this?" Tenten asked him. Neji smirked. "Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Back to Black_

The Chunin exams had ended as well as the war between the fighting villages had ended. Sadly, the only Chunin was Shikamaru, but at least they survived. Even though the tensions between the surrounding villages were over, tensions rose between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to become stronger, and would push everyone out of his way in order to make his goal was met.

One morning, Shikamaru arrived at the Hyuga household. Neji was training in the backyard, in order to get the sight that he once had. Shikamaru approached him. "Neji," he said lazily, "you have a minute?" he asked. Neji stopped what he was doing and sat down with Shikamaru. Shikamaru sat back and sighed. "Sasuke ran off," he started, "he wants to go with Orochimaru in order to get stronger." Neji looked at him surprised, "what!?" he asked. Shikamaru slowly nodded. "Lady Tsunade asked me to gather some people to get him back. Which is why I came to you. You're one of the strongest people I know. Will you join me?" he asked. Neji, not wanting to admit his blind spot, agreed. Neji gathered his things and met up with Choji, Naruto and Kiba.

Before they left, Neji wanted to visit Tenten to say goodbye. He wasn't sure if he would make it back alive or not, so he wanted to say goodbye to her before he left. The two sat outside the hospital, looking over where they had to meet in and hour. "So, this is really dangerous, isn't it?" she asked. Neji nodded slowly. "Aren't you worried about your... you know?" Neji nodded again. "I wanted to see you before I left," he said quietly, "I don't know if I'll-"

"Don't ever say that." Tenten interrupted. She obviously got upset. She turned away from him and started looking down. She bit her lip in order to prevent herself from crying. Neji got up and knelt down in front of her. He touched her chin and stared into her big brown eyes. "W-what are you doing?" she asked. Neji leaned up and kissed her on the cheek quietly. Tenten's lip began to quiver and she started to tear up. Neji stood up and hugged her tightly. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He heard her sob quietly into his chest. He let go of her and wiped her eyes. She stood close to him and looked at his pale eyes. "When you come back," she started, "will we be... you know." Neji wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise." Tenten smiled and wiped her eyes. Neji kissed her just below her headband. "I have to go." He said quietly. Tenten hugged him one last time and watched him as he joined the group.

Tenten sat and thought about everything that went on. "You're in love with him aren't you?" she heard someone ask. She turned around to see Lee hobbling toward her. "H-how did you?" she asked. Lee smirked. "I've known you two had a thing since the very beginning." he laughed. Tenten blushed. "Well I do," she admitted, "and he might not come back." Lee sat down next to her. "He'll be fine. He's the strongest one on our team. They'll get Sasuke back and everything will be fine." he reassured. Tenten looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Lee."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_Safe and Sound_

The mission, in short, was a failure. Sasuke got away and ran to the evil clutches of Orochimaru. Neji was in critical condition and was in need of emergency surgery once he got back. Tenten had heard the news of the team's return and made her way to the hospital.

As she made her way in, she ran into Shikamaru, who had just finished visiting with his teammates who were allowed visitors. "Shikamaru!" she called out as she ran over to him. "How did it go?" she asked. Shikamaru frowned. "Not good." he said quietly. Tenten frowned. "How's everyone... and how's..." She began tearing up. Shikamaru sighed. "Neji is in critical condition," he said softly, "but he just got out of surgery. Everyone's safe and that's all that matters." Tenten impulsively hugged him. "Thank you." she said quietly. Tenten sat outside of Neji's hospital room until he was finally able to see visitors. She quietly walked into the room and placed a bouquet of daisies on the night stand next to his bed. She sat down by his bedside until he woke up.

It was the middle of the night when he finally regained consciousness. He winced in pain and saw Tenten sleeping by his bedside. Her hair was down and she was swimming in an oversized sweater. "Tenten," he muttered. Her hand slipped from under her and she woke up. She looked over at him surprised. "Neji," she said softly, "I thought you were..." Neji smirked. "Well, I promised, didn't I?" Tenten smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. He weakly lifted his hand and wrapped his pinky around hers. Tenten broke down crying. "Why are you crying?" Neji said as he held her hand. Tenten wiped her eyes with her sleeve and hiccuped. "I'm just glad that you're okay." Neji scooted over and yelped in pain. Tenten slipped into his bed and rested her head on his chest. Neji slowly wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair. He sighed and looked over at her. "Tenten," he said quietly, "are you awake?" She didn't answer. She was sound asleep. Neji kissed her head. "I love you." he whispered as he slowly drifted to sleep.

That morning Tenten got up and prepared to leave in order to let Neji rest. As she gathered her things, Neji awoke to see her hair glistening in the morning sun. "Tenten?" he asked. She looked over and put her backpack on. "Did I wake you?" she asked. Neji shook his head as the sunlight beat down on his pale face and glistened in his translucent eyes. "I need to tell you something," he said, "it's kind of important." She sat down in the chair next to his bed. "What is it?" she asked. Neji took her soft hand. "I... I love you." Tenten's eyes widened. Neji sat up and kissed her on the lips. Neji pulled away and stared into her big brown eyes. Tenten placed her hands on his face and kissed him passionately. After awhile, they slowly pulled away. "I love you, too." she said. The two sat there grinning and holding each others hands. Tenten eventually stood up and put her backpack on again. "I have to go," she said, "plus you need to rest." Neji smiled at her and nodded. Tenten bent over and kissed the mark on his forehead.

After Tenten left, Neji napped until he heard people enter his room. He awoke to see Gai and Lee standing in the doorway. "How are you doing?" his sensei asked. Neji shrugged and looked down. "I've been better." The two laughed and sat down by his bedside. "Have you seen Tenten?" Lee asked. Neji nodded. "She visited last night," he said, "she left early this morning." Gai looked at him. "So, are you two a thing?" he asked. Neji looked up at him. "How did you..." Lee and Gai looked at each other and laughed. "It was pretty obvious." he smiled. Neji smiled and looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_With You_

Neji was in the hospital for at least two weeks until he was finally released. Tenten stood by his side through the good days and the bad days. The good days he was able to sit up, converse and sometimes participate in physical therapy. On bad days, his medication made him ill, he couldn't move or his pain was unbearable. Regardless of the hot and cold patches, Tenten stood by him. She loved him. And he loved her.

Neji gathered his things and went to the flower shop shortly after his release. He saw Ino at the counter looking bored. Once he opened the door, she shot up. "Neji! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said in a boring tone, "thanks."

Ino smiled and narrowed her eyes. "How's Tenten?" She asked.

Neji's face turned red and looked over at her. "How did you-"

"Everyone in the village knows! We were actually starting to think you guys were never gonna get together."

"Humph. So it was that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. Need anything?"

"Yes. Can I have a bouquet of white orchids?"

"Of course! Hey, you know what? Free of charge!"

"Thank you."

"Say hi to Tenten for me!"

Neji walked to Tenten's house with the white orchids. He knocked on the door and heard fumbling within the house. She opened the door to reveal that she was still in her pajamas and her hair was down. She looked at him with wide eyes and flung her arms around him. "You're out!" she said as she squeezed him. Neji flinched. She stopped hugging him and looked up at him. "Sorry," she said as she blushed.

Neji smiled at her. "It's fine," he said as he revealed the flowers, "I got you these."

Tenten's face lit up. "White orchids," she cooed as she accepted the gift, "my favorite."

"You've helped me so much these past two weeks. I wanted to get you something special." He bent over and kissed her on the lips.

Tenten was overcome with giddy and a thousand other emotions all at once. "Come inside!" she beckoned. Neji laughed and joined her. Neji sat on her bed as she brewed tea. She sat down on her unmade bed and Neji rested his head in her lap. She sipped at her tea as she ran her fingers through his long, silky hair. Neji closed his eyes and smiled. He was finally where he wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Someone Like You_

Things were quiet in Konoha after Naruto left. Well, aside from Konohamaru, it was quiet. Neji and Tenten trained hard in the time that Naruto was gone. Those three years were both productive and electric. Neji and Tenten both became Jonin as well as inseparable. They loved each other unconditionally. Tenten wasn't only his girlfriend. She was his best friend and soul mate.

The two went for coffee and tea after training and sat outside in order to watch the world go by. The air was somewhat chilled and the wind blew to make a nice breeze. Tenten leaned back and sighed with content. "I love days like today." She said as she closed her eyes.

Neji smiled at her and warmed his hands with his coffee. "Me too." he said. _She's flawless. _Neji thought. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and smiled and let their fingers intertwine. _Everything about her is flawless._ He closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He continued to hold her hand and he remained quiet for awhile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Are you sure? You're so quiet."

"Humph."

"Tell me. Tell meee."

"You're so annoying."

"So are you, you dork."

"Hm." Neji looked over at her and smiled. Tenten gave him an overly happy smile just to taunt him. Neji kept his eyes closed to fight back.

"For a dork, you're cute." She said. Neji didn't say anything. He just gave her a small smile. Tenten poked his cheek. He did nothing. She kept poking at him.

He finally opened one eye and looked over at her. "You're lucky I love you so much." he said in his boring tone. Tenten flashed a smile. The two stood up and walked to Tenten's house. Neji spent a lot of time there because of the privacy. Although he did enjoy having her over his house for dinner with some of his family, he preferred being alone with her.

The two sat on the bed and kissed. Neji took off his shirt and began unbuttoning Tenten's. She slowly pulled away and took his hands. "Neji," she started, "no."

Neji looked at her with immense curiosity. "Why not?" he asked.

Tenten frowned. "I'm just," she said softly, "I'm just uncomfortable with my body, okay?"

Neji smirked. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Neji, stop!" She shouted. She began to cry. He knew she was serious.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You're beautiful." He said quietly.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, "everything about you is beautiful. You're smart, strong, gorgeous, funny... I love everything about you."

"Neji..." She said as she blushed and looked down at her bed. Neji began to unbutton her shirt. He stopped to examine her body. He admired every curve, scar and stretch mark on her body. After awhile, she took her shirt back and covered the front of her body. Her face turned bright red.

He sat back and looked at her deep in her brown eyes. "Everything about you is flawless." He said earnestly. Tenten kissed him firmly on the lips and wound up on top of him.


End file.
